


Of Japanese Sun and Spanish heart

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychology, Rimming, some eventual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: A sequel to "Come and get me" in which Javier comes back to Toronto and gets what he needs the most.





	Of Japanese Sun and Spanish heart

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think to write a sequel to "Come and get me", but once I've started I just couldn't stop.  
> I am not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any possible mistakes in advance.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction brought to the daylight from the depths of author's imagination.  
> P.S. I feel like I need to write something "G" rated for once in my life, so that my conscience finds peace.  
> Hope you'll enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated.

_“Come and get me then”_ These words had messed up Javier’s sleep the previous night, because his ample imagination kept supplying him with different mental images connected with the words “get” and, especially, “come” in an accursed loop he couldn’t get out from.  Even a traditional morning dose of beloved caffeine didn’t cease the constant dull pounding in his temples. He received Yuzuru’s message on the day before and started packing immediately, not that it took too much time for he preferred travelling with only the absolutely necessary belongings. Later, he was lying in bed till the early hours of the morning sleepless and tortured by his own twisted fantasies as the night seemed to never end. He booked the first possible flight to Toronto and took a taxi to the airport to get there in time. While walking for the check in, Javier accidently caught his own reflection in one of the glass doors and it greeted him with inflamed, red rimmed eyes and a distinctly overweary appearance. He decided that he’d have to sleep in the plane during the flight or he seriously was not sure whether he’d be able to survive the jet-lag.

       Taking his place near the illuminator, Javier closed his tired eyes and recollected some of the events he was part of during the last couple of days. Of course, he was pleased with the outcome of Japan Open, team Europe led by him and some other top skaters had won the event. Like many others Javier liked performing in front of an always welcoming and highly supportive Japanese public and he tried to give them his best in return. His new free skate program still had to be polished and refined but he really enjoyed performing it due to its Spanish and romantic fleur which suited him perfectly. The tournament and the gala were fun and let Javier have an opportunity to meet some of his other prominent colleagues. He shared jokes with Alexei Bychenko and they laughed together about being “honored veterans” among the sQUAD of youth. Heck, even junior girls are attempting to do quad jumps nowadays and it seemed a totally crazy idea at the the beginning of Javier’s skating career.

       Then there was Alina Zagitova with her own renditions of “Don Quichotte” and the “Swan Lake”, the latter she had presented for the season as her new short program. Javier saw a medal potential in her like everyone else did but he didn’t remember himself being as self-confident as she was at the same early age. These youngsters are unbelievable, truly. And there, of course, was other Russian skater – Evgenia Medvedeva. She was an easy-going and open personality, who seemed to want to talk to Javier all the time and he even knew  _the reason_  why pretty damn well. Evgenia smiled disarmingly while trying to fish out of Javier any kind of information about Yuzuru, she had never made a secret out of her adoration for the Japanese skater, stating that he was one of her prime sources of inspiration. Javier looked into her wide-opened inquiring eyes and thought that he could never share with her or anyone else, for that matter, some of the things he knew about Yuzuru,  _his_  Yuzuru, like the way his skin smelled so freshly – of lemongrass and raindrops and it drove Javier out of his mind all of the time or that the Japanese really liked it from behind.

       Then Javier recalled himself watching Nathan practicing his mad arsenal of quads – flips, loops, toe loops, salchows and lutzes with different rate of success attempted in front of his eyes. It was a bit depressing to watch, he had to admit to himself, but Javier knew that he had to find such things motivating or he would have lost motivation to compete a long time ago. He had to move further too, he had to accept the challenge, so the thoughts of including quad loop into his program crossed his mind once again. But Javier was a far more experienced skater than the majority of the others present at the field and he couldn’t afford himself to be reckless and take unnecessary risks. His thoughts then drifted to Shoma, the other Japanese skater. He caught a couple of particularly concerned but always guarded glances from Shoma during the practice for the gala. He remembered distinctively how he felt Uno’s eyes scanning him from the corner of his eye: was there something he wanted to ask, was there something Shoma was suspecting..? Javier didn’t have any reasons to believe that Shoma knew about him and Yuzuru but something about Shoma’s behavior made Javier feel a bit nervous. Javier didn’t think of addressing Shoma directly and asking him why he kept staring like that and what the hell all those glances meant. Shoma’s English was rather abominable and his mostly blank, reserved facial expression was a total mystery to Javier anyways. Shoma could have definitely succeeded in playing poker had he wanted to in Javier’s humble opinion. The Spaniard’s relationship with Yuzuru was a top secret right from the very start and there was no other way around. Maybe, it was just a little irritating fit of his own unsubstantiated paranoia.

       Javier snorted to himself rather loudly, startling an elderly lady who was taking a peaceful nap in the seat next to him. Still, there was a person, one very  _special_  person, whom Javier saw during his stay in Japan and it was  _Miki,_ who decided to attend Japan Open as a viewer. They had ended their love affair in May after falling apart gradually (on Javier’s part mostly, to be exact) and they had managed to end it on rather good terms. Well, as good, as they can get between the two ex-lovers. Sometimes a wave of bitter guilt washed over Javier and he felt that it was he who didn’t give Miki an amount of love this wonderful woman deserved. She was strong-willed and independent and didn’t need any pity on his part. There were times when Javier was truly happy with her and her beautiful little gem – beloved daughter Himawari. Javier loved and treasured this little girl and he still missed her terribly sometimes. But there was no returning back to those careless days of absolute trust and sweet love, for when Javier started to see Yuzuru’s face after closing his eyes and while holding Miki in his arms, he knew it was all over. Javier tried to fight himself for some time, chasing sinful visions of Yuzuru away but each time he recieved even the merest of touches from the Japanese young man it was all to no avail, his battle was lost. Miki didn’t deserve to be cheated on, because Javier had always respected her and after weeks of torturous hesitations he had finally decided to put an end to their liaison, for there was no other option fair to him or to her.  He couldn’t forget the expression he saw on Miki’s face after he had told her it was over between them: a mixture of hurt, regret and what had shook Javier the most – sincere  _concern_  for him and his future well-being, obviously. Miki didn’t cry, she was just staring at him without blinking, as if trying to get to his very core and decipher his real motives and feelings. Javier couldn’t sustain their eye-contact and averted his gaze, a painful wave of guilt and shame crushing him. Miki was a shrewd woman, who knew Javier pretty well, so there was only one question burning silently in her dark, almond shaped eyes – “Who is she?”. Her woman’s intuition told her unmistakably that the reason behind recent notable changes in Javier’s behavior and attitude had to deal with another, new,  _third_  person, who emerged as if out of nowhere, and threatened to ruin their two-party-only bond. Javier couldn’t provide her with explanations, couldn’t give out the name of his newly found obsession, couldn’t make her despise him even more, for he lusted after his long-time training mate and friend, and above all a  _man._ A shocking revelation which caused Javier to reinvent himself as a personality in a way, and to see himself in an absolutely new, different light. He still needed time to get in terms with this new self of his.

       So, he had a brief encounter with his ex-girlfriend during the Japan Open, Miki greeting him a bit coldly with a polite smile plastered on her face, dressed in all black. Javier saw that same unasked question starting with “who” present in her eyes, even after all those months. Perhaps, she was really eager to hear _the name_ but Javier felt that she partially dreaded it deep in her heart. Javier had left her scarred and there was her name that was carved in the very corner of his heart for the rest of his life.

       Taking a loud sigh, Javier reminded himself that it was usually  _not_  him, who was prone to overthinking and it was far better to get some sleep, for his headache had only intensified. Turning on his right side and getting comfortable in his seat, Javier, finally, managed to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

       Toronto greeted him with grey, overcast skies and unforgiving wind upon landing, and Javier was grateful that there was a spare taxi at the gates of the airport building into which he hoped in no time. He decided to go to his apartment first to take a much needed shower and to leave his stuff, besides, one more cup of potent coffee seemed like a great idea. Javier felt his body protesting desperately to leave the warm apartment and his bed looked really alluring but it was already nearly 5 in the afternoon and he needed to hurry up if he wanted to catch Yuzuru in the club after the end of his training.  And he  _wanted_  to. Getting to the Toronto Cricket Club in less than forty minutes, Javier went straight to the skating –rink site meeting surprised glances (he wasn’t expected to appear there on that day) and congratulatory phrases on his victory from all sides along the way. And then he saw  _his_  lithe silhouette, clad in all black, on the white expanse of ice. Javier’s heart skipped a beat, as his eyes were drinking in the graceful movements of the young Japanese skater.  _Impeccable lines, mind-boggling curves._ Yuzuru was in the middle of his stroking exercises with Tracy, which meant that his training session was to end soon. Tracy noticed Javier first, waving affectionately, followed by Yuzuru, who turned to face him with a small knowing smile on his lips. Shaking her head, Tracy announced that the training was over for that day and thanked Yuzuru for their productive work. Having stepped off the ice and bent to it in a traditional, respectful manner, Yuzuru headed to the changing room, sparing Javi a glance over his shoulder. Of course, Javier followed him without a word, his eyes never leaving the impossible curve of Yuzuru’s svelte figure, as they were walking there. Alas, Yuzuru was saved for now, because there happened to be other skaters in the room changing for their upcoming training. Javier chatted nonchalantly with some of them, being bombarded with questions about his trip to Japan. Yuzuru turned his back to them, while taking off his training top and Javier gulped involuntarily at the sight of his strong back, glistening from sweat in the dim light,  _desire_  setting deep in his underbelly. A mad thought flashed through Javier’s mind momentarily:  what if he would just come to Yuzuru and forcefully pin him to a tiled wall to lick his way down his spine, tasting his salty skin in a hasteless motion of his tongue in front of everyone’s eyes. Javier found the thought to be disturbingly arousing despite of its impossibility.  _I’ll have my time with you, Yuzu, oh, yes, I will._

       Javier watched as Yuzuru’s naked back disappeared in one of the stalls for a quick shower. Feeling that he had started to lose control way too early Javier decided to go to the hall, seemingly to get a bottle of mineral water from the automate and wait for Yuzuru there instead.  At last, the Japanese skater emerged from the changing room, dressed casually in sport pants, a dark hoodie and a jacket, with a pair of Nike snickers on, two earphones in his ears. Yuzuru passed by Javier towards exit, giving him a teasing, side glance and being seemingly amused. Having counted to thirty, Javier followed him, twiddling a bottle of water in his hands and cursing himself for being so  _obvious_. To Javier’s surprise, he noticed Yumi’s car in the parking lot and he was just in time to see Yuzuru getting into it, waving to him innocently and smiling his cutest smile along the way. The black jeep drove off, leaving Javier unnerved and a bit numb inside. He planned to take Yuzu straight to his apartment and it never even crossed his mind that Yuzuru might have had other plans.   _Blasted, infatuated fool, “come and get” my ass. La puta madre_. Javier clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration before heading to the metro station.

       Closing his apartment’s door behind, Javier tossed his mobile phone to the carpet and went to his bedroom to throw himself on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and felt fatigue creeping all over him, it wrapped him up consolingly in an insensibility, like in an invisible blanket.

       When Javier opened his eyes, it was already absolutely dark and the clock on the bedside table showed  21:46.  Javier stretched and rubbed his eyes sleepily, grabbing his discarded mobile phone for the missed calls or messages. There were none.  _Cruel, insufferable boy._ Javier’s irritation started to uncurl inside him once again. Sometimes Yuzuru liked to play such kind of games with him and Javier didn’t mind to play along in most cases, but that day was definitely _not_ the day, because his hunger was driving him mad and he knew that Yuzuru  _knew_  it as clear as a day.

       A quiet knock – curt and so very familiar, has made Javier jump to his feet and run to the door. Yuzuru was standing at the doorstep with the backpack in his hand and an unreadable expression on his face, looking at Javier’s face intently, waiting for the Spaniard to make the first move. Javier grabbed Yuzuru by the collar of his black jacket and closed the door behind them with a loud bang. Having dragged the Japanese roughly with him into the room and almost smashing his back into one of the walls, Javier had him pinned helplessly, trapped against his body, in a couple of seconds. Yuzuru only snorted defiantly as a crooked smile had found its way on his thin lips, he didn’t look intimidated in any way. Javier closed his hand around Yuzuru’s long neck possessively, feeling his pulse speeding up and seeing his pupils dilating, making Javier lick his lips predatory.

– God, what are you doing to me? – Javier growled before claiming Yuzuru’s lips in a bruising kiss. The taste making Javier shiver, their tongues engaged in a passionate battle. He felt Yuzuru’s short nails dig into the back of his head, silently asking for more. Javier deepened the kiss even further, tracing Yuzuru’s  refined cheekbones with the tips of his fingers, a ghostly touch in a stark contrast to his violent kissing. He wanted to devour him, he wanted to worship him with his hands and lips, making the young man come undone before him and _for him only_.

        Javier was the first one to end the kiss. He stared deep into Yuzuru’s dark eyes, letting him read the maddening combination of his desire and sincere adoration in a searing gaze. Small shiver ran over Yuzuru’s body and Javier saw that his feelings were returned in full measure.  Javier traced an outline of Yuzuru’s kiss-swollen mouth with his tongue in a tender caress and unzipped his jacket harshly, yanking it down the younger man’s shoulders and thin arms. He needed to see  _all of him_  badly. He made Yuzuru take off his t-shirt and face the wall, already half-naked. Javier was torn between wanting to be rough and just ravish Yuzuru till he saw stars, and wanting to be as gentle and leisurable with him as possible. The only thing Javier was positively sure of was that he wanted to make Yuzuru scream either way.

        Javier’s knee made Yuzuru part his legs from behind and he forced him to stay still with his hands put on the wall for support. The Spaniard felt his head spin from all of the possibilities and scorching arousal was burning him mercilessly from the inside. Javier kneeled in front of Yuzuru and pulled off his pants and underwear forcefully, leaving him utterly exposed for his eyes to feast upon. He saw Yuzuru’s skin broke in little goosebumps as he felt Javier’s hot breath at the small of his back. Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s ass cheeks firmly and started kneading them the way he knew Yuzuru, especially, liked. Yuzuru’s breath came out in short, labored gasps and Javier couldn’t find it in him to wait any longer. He licked a long, languid stroke in the most inviolable of Yuzuru’s places and a broken moan served him as a reward. Javier kept opening him up incessantly, savouring   _his_  beloved boy, Yuzuru’s never ending moaning intoxicating  to Javier, along with the way he quivered deliciously around his tongue.

– Please, Javi… Argh… – Yuzuru whined helplessly, feeling himself lost in throes of sharp pleasure. Javier missed this particular little, breathless “ _Jabi_ ” so much. Giving satisfaction to the other had never been so pleasurable before and, to his surprise, Javier found himself on the verge of coming very soon.  He withdrew, breathing heavily and already wanted to take Yuzuru to the bed to continue treasuring him there properly, but suddenly, he felt Yuzuru’s sweaty palm on the top of his head, preventing him from getting up from the floor. Javier looked up, to see Yuzuru watching him over his shoulder in a dazed manner. Meeting the Japanese’s wild gaze, Javier heard him saying:

– In the backpack, there… – an almost imperceptible wave of a hand towards Javier’s left and he got the hint practically right away. Unzipping the bag quickly, Javier’s eye caught a glimpse of a bright red object and he recognized it as his own  _Furia Roja*_   t-shirt, which he was trying to locate desperately for a long time.  Javier chuckled amused and decided that he’d ask Yuzuru about this unexpected discovery later in a more fitting circumstances, because for the time being, everything he could think of was  _to feel_  Yuzuru again as soon as possible. He took hold of the miniature tube of lube and coated his fingers with the necessary quantity of a cocoa-flavored substance, impatient wiggling of Yuzuru’s hips urging him to hurry up. Javier forgot how to breath, as he was looking greedily at how two of his long fingers disappeared in Yuzuru’s sweet tightness completely. The young man arched his back and moaned loudly, making Javier groan hoarsely in return, his own voice sounding almost unrecognizable to him, distorted by lust.

– You are so beautiful, Yuzu, just look at you – all worked up and so needy  _for me_ …Say that you want me. Show me! – Javier crooked his fingers in a certain way, smiling wickedly as a violent shudder of pure bliss wrecked Yuzuru’s body, making him keen softly.

– Yes…Yes…Please, Javi. I want you  _inside_ of me, now…– Yuzuru was speaking in feverish, hushed whispers, his slender fingers scraping the wall. Javier closed his eyes briefly to gain some semblance of control as he took himself out of his jeans, not even bothering to undress further than it was absolutely necessary.

       Javier penetrated Yuzuru deeply in one harsh motion, blood ringing in his ears, all of the surroundings darkening and blurring in front of his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, not while Yuzuru kept clenching around him so delightfully. His divine body was poison  _absolute_ and Javier was ready to drink it endlessly, even if it meant inevitable death. Deathly love, lovely death. His  _Liebestod_.**

       Javier couldn’t help but slam into Yuzuru from behind with all of the might of his unbridled passion, his hands staying constantly on young man’s narrow hips, the sounds of their violent lovemaking filling the space of the room. Moving in a primitive rhythm, their heated bodies slapped obscenely, their shared primal need making them  _one –_ being inseparable as the stars and the moon, as the waves and the sea, as the sparks and the fire. Time seemed to stand still for Javier, though he knew that in reality no more than several minutes had passed. Yuzuru was meeting each of Javier’s powerful thrusts with the sway of his hips as sensual moans were leaving his parted lips, he wanted _this_ painfully strong, torturous pleasure to never end, yet at the same time he felt, as if he wouldn’t be able to endure it any longer. He needed to come desperately or he’d, probably, die. Through the haze of overwhelming sensations, Javier heard Yuzuru sobbing uncontrollably and he took hold of Yuzuru’s leaking cock, giving it a few masterful strokes, his thumb caressing the overly sensitive head in a circular motion. A cracked shriek escaped Yuzuru as his orgasm made him almost lose his consciousness. Javier followed him right afterwards, filling him with his essence, coming hard deep inside Yuzuru’s shuddering body.

       They both slumped to the floor in a sweaty, boneless heap, arms clinging to each other and legs entwining in an attempt to prolong the feeling of mutual closeness. Yuzuru was shivering, hiding his face at the crook of his lover’s neck and Javier felt unmistakable moisture on his skin. He made Yuzuru look at him then. The younger man’s eyelashes were fluttering and bitten lips trembling, while Javier delicately brushed his tears away from his flushed cheeks. Javier got from his post-coital heights pretty quickly, after having seen Yuzuru cry, and finding his voice again, he asked the Japanese worriedly:

– Did I…Did I hurt you? – Javier dreaded that, maybe, he had handled Yuzuru too roughly and he was ready to do everything to make up for his lack of control.

– No. It’s just…Just I am happy, so happy, Javi, – Yuzuru’s wet face lighted up with the most beautiful smile Javier had ever seen. As if a blinding disk of Japanese sun had ascended from its secret hideout in the mountains and illuminated Javier’s loving heart with the warmest of rays. Javier never wanted to let these precious rays seep through his fingers, he never wanted this precious Japanese sun to go down.

– I love you, querido, also, stealing other people’s belongings is not good, – Javier said pointedly, motioning to his red t-shirt lying forgotten on the floor not far from them and winking at Yuzuru mischievously.

       Yuzuru pouted his supple lips in his typical, adorable manner and Javier had no other choice than to steal a kiss from those tempting lips himself.

 

**

*Furia Roja (esp.) – the nickname of Spanish national football team.

**Liebestod (germ.) –  the title of the final, dramatic music from the 1859 opera Tristan und Isolde by Richard Wagner. Literally  “death from love”, “love-death” and it is used here in this particular context.


End file.
